The Lost Caspian
by rad10-active
Summary: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie never thought they would set foot in Narnia again after their adventures on the Dawn Treader until Caspian asked for their help. What they didn't know was that Caspian had a younger sister who needed to be rescued from the vile prince of Calormen before it's too late. One problem, Edmund has fallen deeply in love with her. Edmund/OC
1. Return to Narnia

Set after the Voyage of the Dawn Trader and mostly based off the films but the locations etc. are from the novels! Read and Review and let me know if i should continue :)

It's been a year since Lucy and Edmund Pevensie returned to Narnia. Aslan told them it would be their last time there, but both Pevensie children hoped that they would be able to visit Narnia at least one more time. Little did they know, that was just about to happen.

"Edmund! Come on! The bus is about to leave!" Lucy Pevensie desperately called for her brother who was taking too long in the small bookstore near their private school. Edmund hasn't been the same since they came back from Narnia, he's back to his much bitter mood he had when they were younger. The idea of being able to return to Narnia was the only thing Edmund looked forward to, and with that being gone he was in a foul mood most of the time.

Lucy sighed as she saw Edmund slowly come out of the bookstore carrying a huge stack of books, Edmund began to read a lot, trying to distract himself from what was going on in their lives. He started seeing this girl, Amelia whom Lucy thought was the most annoying girl she's ever met. Edmund didn't seem to enjoy her company as well, which made Lucy think he kept her around out of boredom.

Susan and Peter were both in America with their parents while Edmund and Lucy were back in England. Both of the younger Pevensie siblings were upset that their parents didn't bring them along with them, but Edmund was more vocal about it than Lucy was. "Finally, we're going to be late for class!"

"Would we even miss anything interesting." Edmund rolled his eyes as he entered the bus after Lucy. School felt useless to Edmund, he'd experienced way more than any normal person has and gained all the life experiences he could back in Narnia. That's what he kept telling Lucy but she always reminded him that they're lives are in England and not Narnia. "Edmund, it's been a year and we're not going back. You just have to accept it...I miss it too, you know." Lucy sighed as she watched her brother scoff. She knew it was hard for him, he wanted to fight in the war like Peter, but he was still too young and Edmund always thought he wasn't doing anything that would make a difference in this world, unlike in Narnia where he was a king.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a rush of cold air on her face, which was strange because they were inside the bus. "Edmund...did you feel that?"

"Yeah...strange isn't it?" the siblings began to notice that everyone around them froze and the their surroundings outside the bus were changing as well. "What's going on?" Lucy whispered, "Do you think we're...we're going to—" Before Edmund could finish his sentence, the bus began the tear apart and the people disappeared, and they were standing in the middle of Cair Paravel.

"Edmund...we're in..."

"Narnia." Edmund finished as both of them stared in awe. Lucy began to run around laughing while Edmund stood there in shock. "Did you ever think we were going to come back?" Edmund yelled, "No... I thought the last time was the last... I'm not complaining though!"

The door sprang open, and out came Caspian striding excitedly towards them. "Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed and ran towards him, Caspian picked her up and spun her around. "I've missed you so much." Caspian whispered in her ear. After letting Lucy down, Caspian and Edmund hugged but were speechless, they thought they'd never see each other again.

"How is it possible that we've come back? I thought we'd never see each other again.." Lucy whispered, "I asked Aslan for a favor...I need your help." Caspian's face suddenly dropped, so did Lucy and Edmund's. For Caspian to ask Aslan for a favor, he must be in dire need of help. "Anything, you're like our brother." Edmund placed his hand on Caspian's shoulder. "Thank you, let's go up to the library and discuss things."

They were all seated around the table in the gigantic library of Cair Paravel and Caspian was pacing around restlessly. "Caspian, what is it?" Lucy asked, her and Edmund were both worried because they haven't seen Caspian this nervous since their mission on the Dawn Treader. "I'm so sorry to ask for your help—"

"Why are you sorry? We'd do anything to help Narnia!" Edmund stated, "It's not to help Narnia...more of ...helping me..." Caspian finally stopped pacing, "Are you alright?" Lucy piped up, "Yes I am...there's something you both need to know." Edmund and Lucy both stared at him curiously. "I have...a sister." The Pevensie siblings didn't know what to say, they thought they knew almost everything about Caspian and thought that he would have at least mentioned his sister if he didn't want them to meet her. "A sister." Lucy repeated, "Yes.., her name is Isabel."

"So, did you bring us back to meet her?" Edmund asked, Caspian paused for a moment and sighed, "No, I asked Aslan to bring you back in order to get her back." Lucy and Edmund both motioned for him to continue.

"What happened to her?" Lucy whispered, "My uncle did. After my father passed, he sent her away to be betrothed to the prince of Calormen when she was twelve. He wanted me to feel alone and miserable so I would feel too weak to try to take the crown if ever he bore a son, which he did, and we all know how that turned out."

"Isn't the prince of Calormen known to be cruel?" Lucy asked, "Yes, and with the death of his father, he will soon become king, and when he and my sister are married, there's no chance of getting her back."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Edmund could tell Caspian was desperate, and if the roles were in reverse, Caspian would do anything to help them as well. "Well, I obviously can't be the one to do it, since my intentions will be obvious, but, If you and Lucy pretend to visit Calormen for diplomatic purposes, as you are still seen as an image of the rulers in Narnia, and pretend to make deal on the shared land that we have, the prince will have to invite you to stay as a form of diplomacy."

"And then what do we do?"

"You must take my sister and leave." Edmund and Lucy looked at each other, they knew it would cause trouble among them and the people of Calormen. "Wouldn't that cause a war?"

"Yes, it would, but you don't understand...prince Joffrey is known to abuse and sometimes murder the women he's involved with. My sister is safe for now as he cannot touch her in an intimate way before marriage, but after... I gravely fear for her life. I'm still trying to think of what to do after she is taken from there, but, I have to get her out of there...will you help me?"

Edmund and Lucy were silent for a while, despite the possibility of another war in Narnia, there was no question what they had to do, "Of course we'll do it, your family is our family, Caspian, and you're like our brother." Lucy stood up and hugged him. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." Edmund stood up and walked over to Caspian.

"We'll get her back, I promise"


	2. Then She Appeared

"I can't believe Caspian has a sister, and he didn't tell us." Edmund said as he rode side by side with Lucy on the way to Calormen. They had a small party traveling with them for protection, they sent a letter to the prince on discussions on the land and he had no choice but to oblige.

"Maybe he wasn't ready for us to know about the whole situation yet especially with all that was happening when we were here." Lucy took a bite from the apple she was eating." I suppose, if she was taken away when she was twelve, that means she's around seventeen?" Edmund asked, "Uhuh, only a year younger than you are." Lucy gave the rest of the Narnians the apples she had in her bag. They brought along three minotaurs, two satyrs, four former Telmarine warriors who were loyal to Caspian and five centaurs. They didn't want to appear too intimidating but they knew they had to be protected in case of danger.

"Well...here we are..Calormen." Rainstorm, the lead centaur announced.

Calormen was very big, with high stone walls surrounding it and a gigantic gate in the middle. As soon as you enter the gate, it was like chaos. Shops everywhere, people shouting random numbers, presumably trying to sell the goods they were all carrying. It took a while for them to get passed the market area and into the village towards the end.

The villagers looked scared and sad, they didn't seem like they had enough to eat or clothes to wear as some of them were in rags. Lucy felt sorry for them, she wanted to help all of them but knew she couldn't.

"What goes on in this place?" Edmund asked Rainstorm as Rainstorm jogged beside him. "Calormen is known to be place where only the rich and powerful prosper and the less-fortunate are left for themselves." As soon as he said that, they were soon passing another gate again, and inside were gigantic mansions and people dressed in lavish robes and had marvelous jewelry.

"How can people live like this knowing there are people suffering just a few steps outside their gate?" Lucy whispered to herself.

Soon, they reached the castle. It seemed like it reached the sky, it was light gold and it looked like it was glimmering in the sun. The gigantic gates of the castle opened and out came a boy who looked around eighteen with golden blonde hair, blue eyes and dressed in a lavish gold and purple robe. He stood in the middle of the archway and spread his arms out, "Welcome, king and queen of Narnia!" he smiled, but his smile looked mischievous and menacing that it did not comfort the Pevensie children and the Narnians at all.

Edmund and Lucy came down from their horses and walked towards the prince. "It's very nice to meet you, Prince Joffrey." Lucy smiled, "Oh please! Call me Joffrey, we are fellow leaders now, come, let's have lunch!" He smiled again and turned around to enter back into the palace. "Oh, your friends can follow my companions over here, I don't think they need to take part in our discussions." He called back.

Edmund gave Rainstorm a look who nodded in return, they both were wary of the situation and knew they had to be on alert.

The Pevensie children followed Prince Joffrey through the castle into the dining room. The castle was magnificent, now they saw how there was a huge difference between the rich and the poor in Calormen.

They all sat around the dining table with Joffrey at the head of it. "So, what do you want to do with this shared land of ours?"

"We wanted to divide it so there is a clear distinction between what me and my sister will rule, and what you will rule." Edmund stated and Joffrey's face looked curious, "You don't want to have some sort of bond with Calormen anymore then?"

"No it's not that, Pri—I mean Joffrey, it's just, we like to have a more specific idea of our assets, if it's shared with Calormen, we'll never have a concrete idea."

"Hmmm...makes sense but...you must understand that I have to think about it, because it does lessen my territory despite it being shared with you both." Joffrey leaned back in his chair, but he looked quite annoyed.

"Of course, completely understandable." Edmund nodded, hoping it would sort of calm down the prince with an anger problem, "Well, you both along with your Narnians are welcome to stay here in my castle, make it your home." Joffrey clapped his hands together and smirked, which made both Lucy and Edmund nervous. "Where is that girl!?" He whispered to himself but it was loud enough for Edmund and Lucy to hear. "Who? I'm sorry?" Lucy asked.

"ALLISTAR!" Joffrey shouted out of nowhere which made the Pevensie children jump a little in their seats. The doors to the dining room burst open and a bald man with an eye patch strutted in, "Yes my lord?"

"Where is she?! She knows we have guests over and it's time to eat!" Joffrey slammed his hands on the table. "I told her to come down multiple times now, my lord."

"Stop whining, I'm here." A girl walked in wearing a light red silk gown. As soon as she walked in, Edmund froze. He's never seen anyone so beautiful. Her skin was fair but not pale, her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were the color of cherries. Her almond shaped eyes were light brown and her dark brown hair was halfway up with the rest dripping down her back.

Edmund just kept staring at her, like he was in a trance. Lucy noticed this at once, the only time she's seen Edmund captivated by a girl was when he and Caspian were entranced by Lilliandi. She then looked at Joffrey and he looked too annoyed at whom she presumed to be Isabel rather than to notice Edmund staring at her. She quickly signaled Edmund by coughing and he broke out of it.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Isabel." Joffrey said sarcastically, "You know you can properly tell me to come down for lunch rather than me being summoned like a dog." She glared at Allistar then back at Joffrey.

"I'm sorry, last time I checked, _I_ am the future king here not you."

Isabel rolled her eyes and took her seat between Edmund and Joffrey. "I'm sorry, how rude of me, Isabel, these are Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, rulers of Narnia, this is Isabel, my soon-to-be-wife."

"Unfortunately." Isabel said which made Joffrey clench his fists together.

" _Narnia?_ What brings you all the way to Calormen? Looking for some place to dump all your rubbish in, because that's what this place is, basically." Isabel took a bite from the bread that was just placed on their table.

" _Do not embarrass me in front of guests, Isabel._ " Joffrey growled and Isabel rolled her eyes again. "Actually we're here to settle some land disputes." Lucy interjected to try and appease the tension between Joffrey and Isabel. "I told them I'd have to think about it, so they'll be staying with us for a while."

"Thank god I'm not going to be alone with you for a bit."

" _Enough!_ Just remember, once we're married, I can do _anything_ to you." Edmund clenched his fists as well when Joffrey said that, his face started to change to anger which Lucy noticed. "So, I'd just like to thank you for being so accommodating." Lucy stated in order to hopefully distracted Joffrey from Edmund's obvious discomfort for what Joffrey said.

"Of course, it's my pleasure to have you both as honored guests." Edmund found it so odd how Joffrey was being so angry with Isabel to being regal and diplomatic towards them in a split second.

"I apologize, I'm not feeling very well, I'm going up to my room." Isabel stood up and as soon as she did, Edmund stood up as well. Everyone was staring at him in confusion, "Sorry.."

"Uhm, can I join you? I need to walk around a bit." Lucy stood up right after to try to keep the attention away from Edmund. "Very well then, I guess everyone needs to rest, I'll see you all for dinner, Edmund, come with me, I want to show you the armory."

Joffrey and Edmund went on to the armory while Isabel and Lucy went up to the rooms.

'Since your room isn't ready I suppose you can rest in my room."

"Thank you...but Isabel, I need to talk you." Lucy started. "What is it?"

"We're not really here for the shared land.." Isabel walked closer to Lucy. "Then what do you want?"

"We've come to rescue you, to bring you back home." Isabel's eyes widened, " _What_?!"

"Caspian sent us, we're here to take you home." Isabel froze. The last time she saw Caspian was the day she left. The guards were holding him back because he was trying to stop her from leaving, she was tearfully watching on as her uncle knocked him out because he refused to let her be taken away from him.

"Tell him it's too late."

"What?! He's trying to rescue you, from marrying that monster!" Isabel turned her back to Lucy and started pacing around, her heart was racing and she didn't know what to think.

"Well he had _five_ years to do so and he didn't do anything!" Isabel yelled as she continued to walk around her room. "He only defeated your uncle two years ago! He didn't have a chance!"

"Well what was he doing the last three years then? I'm _sure_ ruling a kingdom gives you hundreds of opportunities, why now?"

"There were a lot of things going on, you have to understand, Narnia wasn't safe for the longest time and he had to protect his people." Lucy tried to reason with Isabel, she didn't quite understand why Isabel was so upset with Caspian. "Was he rescuing Narnia the whole three years? While I was stuck here, with one of the most vile people I have ever known, and you have yet to find out how evil he can be!"

"That's why we're trying to get you out!" Lucy tried to plead with Isabel, she promised Caspian she would bring her back, "He once had his hounds tear my closest handmaiden to shreds because she gave me supper when he forbid me to eat for days...he burned the horse boy alive in front of me when he accidentally broke his riding strap...the only thing that was keeping me going was the thought that my big brother would come rescue me any time now...and when he didn't...I lost hope." Isabel whispered, her eyes watering. Lucy didn't know what to say, she could tell Isabel was hurt, scared and angry all at the same time. "Why don't you come with us and we'll take you away from all of it..."

"And what will you do if we get caught?"

"We won't. Caspian is prepared to deal with the consequences after we take you from here." Lucy needed to get her out of here before it's too late. "Tell him it's too late...and you and your brother should leave too." Isabel took a nap after that and Lucy quietly left her room. She knew she had to give Isabel time, but they needed to get her out of there as soon as possible.

Isabel didn't show up for dinner as she continued to feel ill. During dinner, Joffrey announced he would be leaving for a trip across the sea for his father's funeral in one of the land's his grandfather owns. He said he would be back in a few weeks and the discussions on the land would begin then.

In Edmund and Lucy's room, Edmund started to devise a plan to get Isabel out of the castle. "We have to get here out of here, Lucy...I can't leave her with him..."

"For you or for Caspian?"

"Wha—what? What do you mean for me or for Caspian? We're here because of Caspian, or did you forget?" Edmund looked at Lucy puzzlingly. "I see how you look at her...you've never looked at any girl like that before." Lucy smirked. "...well I'm still in shock that Caspian has a sister, that's all." Edmund shrugged but his face turned bright red and Lucy knew he was lying. "Liaaaar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Come on Edmund, she is rather beautiful." Lucy smiled at him, "Yes she is, but...we're here for Caspian." Edmund stated, trying to play off his attraction to Isabel as just an acknowledgement of her beauty. "We are...but admit it, you want her as well."

"I don't even know her, how can I want someone who I don't even know!"

"Well, do you want to get to know her?" Lucy kinked her eyebrow, "Can we focus on the mission here please, we're wasting our time, once Joffrey leaves we must act." Edmund didn't want to talk about his attraction to Isabel any longer, it would be more complicated if his attraction continued knowing that he'll never have her he'll eventually be returning to their home world.

"She doesn't want to leave..."

"What do you mean she doesn't want to leave? She wants to stay here with that lunatic?" Edmund wanted to help her for Caspian, but deep down, he wanted to help her for himself as well. Edmund never really had strong feelings for a girl, although, he was sort of seeing someone back home, but to him it was more for the companionship rather then him actually liking her. He knew it was selfish of him to keep Amelia around when he knew he didn't have feelings for her but he needed a distraction from all the anger he was feeling about Peter and Susan leaving for America. When he first laid eyes on Isabel, he knew she was different, he doesn't know anything about her but something about her captivated him and she was all that he was thinking about.

"She's upset that Caspian didn't try and rescue her before. Also, she's seen all the evil Joffrey has done, she said that if we get caught the consequences will be worse."

"I don't care about the consequences! We can't let her marry him!" Edmund exclaimed as he continued to pace around the room. "How can we help her if she doesn't want our help? We have to convince her, slowly, but maybe if we get her to trust us, she'll be more inclined to leave."

"I'm going to go for a walk." Edmund sighed and left the room. Lucy was still so amazed at how much Edmund cared, she knew he'd do anything to help Caspian but she's never seen Edmund like this over a girl.

Cliffhanger i know hahaah hope you guys are enjoying though! :)


	3. The Ride

**Hi! I know it's been a year but I had a rough one and just had the time to add another chapter! I hope you guys are still following and leave reviews if you can!**

Edmund walked out into the garden to think, they must find a way to convince her to leave, if Joffrey's cruelty wasn't enough, they had to think of another way. He was scanning his surroundings, the garden was beautiful with gigantic trees and beautiful flowers all over, and then he saw her.

She was standing between the grand archway of trees in a long white dress. He didn't know what she was looking at but he decided to try and talk to her and maybe convince her to leave as well.

"Haven't seen you much since we had lunch yesterday." Edmund said as he stood beside her, "Well, I haven't had the grandest appetite lately."

"I know why you're here, it's a waste of time. You and your sister should leave." Isabel sighed and she began to walk along the pathway. "We're not leaving you with that monster." Edmund hurried to catch up to her. "I've been here for five years, I think I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." Isabel quickly walked towards the stables with Edmund following her. She loved to ride her horse Shadowfax around the castle grounds whenever she needed time alone to think.

"What about when you're married huh? He can't touch you now but he will be able to then."

Isabel sighed then mounted Shadowfax and began to ride away from Edmund. Edmund quickly mounted his horse as well and followed her as she rode throughout the garden.

They rode for what it seemed like to be for hours and finally stopped on top of the small mountain which overlooked Calormen. The view clearly showed the division between the social classes and you could even see some parts of Narnia. Isabel jumped off Shadowfax and Edmund followed her as she walked towards the view, "Can we not talk about Joffrey for a bit." Edmund nodded as she continued to stare out into the distance.

"You know I never knew anyone from the Old Narnia. I always thought they were just fables."

"So you didn't think I was real?" Edmund chuckled, "No, I thought you were some mythical character that nurse's would tell to young kids" Isabel laughed and so did Edmund. "I hope we lived up to your fairytales then."

"Hmmm, no. I always thought you were taller." She winked and Edmund's heart skipped a beat. He hasn't been talking to her for a long while but he hasn't had this much fun in ages.

She continued to walk around the cliff and in front of them was a magnificent landscape, with mountains, lakes and flowers. "This is the only thing that doesn't make living here so bad."

"It is beautiful." Edmund began to stare at her. Her eyes were focused on the view but he could tell she was deep in thought has her eyes began to shift and she began to chew on her lower lip. "What are you staring at?" She turned to him, snapping him back into reality.

"N-nothing, I mean, I just… don't understand why you don't want to come with us."

"You just ruined the moment." Isabel rolled her eyes and began walking back to her horse. "Look, I'm sorry all right! I just… he's horrible."

"I know that and what do you think is going to happen if we get caught!"

"We won't!"

"How are you sure?" she turned back to him, her voice was strong but he could tell there was the slightest bit of hope in her. "Because we have a plan."

"I don't want to hear about your plan right now, all right? Can we just go back to looking at the view?"

"I'm quite happy with my view right now, actually." Edmund smirked, and he instantly regretted saying that. what was he thinking? Flirting with her? He had to keep his mind on the plan, not wooing Isabel.

"Really now?" she kinked her eyebrow and started walking towards him. Edmund froze, he could feel his cheeks turning bright red. She was in front of him, their faces close to touching. Isabel then grabbed the flashlight from his belt and started running. "Hey!"

she was laughing while switching the light on and off. "What is this?" she stopped, wondering what the strange contraption was. Suddenly, Edmund tackled her and they were both on the ground laughing. He was on top of her and they suddenly became quiet. He was leaning down, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Uhm, we should go." She whispers, he sighs then nods. He gets up then gives her his hand to set her on her feet. They both walk back to their horses in silence but smiling silently to themselves.

Across the meadow, there's a man on a horse, watching, he was bald and wearing an eye patch. Allistar was just a few meters away, watching them, smirking to himself as he has something to report back to the Prince when he returns.


	4. I Won't Go Home Without You

Edmund and Isabel have been spending more time together the next few days. They'd ride their horses around the castle grounds, they'd have tea with Lucy, dinner together every night. The people in the castle also seemed to be in a better mood with Joffrey gone.

"What are you reading?" Edmund smiled as he leaned behind Isabel's chair in the library. "Tales of Narnia?" Edmund chuckled then sat next to her. "I wanted to see what they said about you"

"And?"

"Kind Edmund helped the White Witch by—"

"Alright, alright!" Edmund grabbed the book from Isabel while she laughed. "You gave your family up for _Turkish Delight?_ " Isabel raised an eyebrow. "No, it was more complicated than that, alright!"

"Well, I hope so!" Isabel tried to grab the book back but Edmund held on to it. "I thought I finally found something Peter wasn't good at, he was always the great one, the smart one—"

"The _handsome_ one." Isabel winked and Edmund's face fell, "You haven't even seen him!"

"I'm kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction." Isabel placed her face on her wrists and smirked. Edmund rolled his eyes but began to laugh. She tested him and he liked that, it was never boring with her and she made him laugh, which he hasn't done in a long time.

"You're going to be the end of me, you know that right?" Edmund smiled and Isabel blushed then suddenly stood up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edmund followed Isabel out of the library. "Isabel!"

He followed her up the stairs till they reached her room, Isabel ignoring him the whole way. "Isabel, what's wrong?"

"What do you think is going to happen, huh?" Isabel's eyes were intense and watery, like something made her angry all of sudden but Edmund couldn't understand what it was.

"I'm going to be married soon. You're going to have to leave soon as well… we shouldn't be spending this much time together."

"But that doesn't have to happen!" Edmund put his hands up in aggravation. Whenever he mentioned taking her with them, Isabel would change the subject or get angry. "If you'd _just_ follow the plan and come with us it—"

"Do you _honestly_ think I want to stay here?!" Isabel raised her voice but not loud enough for someone else to hear, "I am dreading my wedding day because I know what's going to happen to me, but I _can't_ leave!"

"YES you can!" Isabel shushed Edmund but he grabbed her hands and held them and looked straight at her. "Look, I know you're scared, I am too, but isn't it worth a try?" Edmund whispered and Isabel started to tear up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's more complicated than that, Edmund… if you really do care about me, you'd stop stop bringing this up okay?" Isabel looked up at him pleadingly. "I can't do that."

Isabel removed her hands from Edmund's, "Then I guess there's no use in us seeing each other then." She went in her room and slammed the door. No matter how many times Edmund knocked, she wouldn't answer.

As soon as he entered his room with Lucy, Edmund kicked over the sitting chair in frustration. "Edmund!" Lucy gasped from the bed, "What's wrong with you?"

"She won't come with us, and she SHUT ME OUT."

"Well, I think you need to give her some time, Ed." Lucy sighed, she knew this was going to happen. She knew Edmund was slowly falling for her even though he didn't want to admit it.

"We don't have time! Joffrey is back next week!" Edmund continued to pace around the room.

"there's nothing you can do now, get some rest, we have our welcome ball tomorrow." Edmund rolled his eyes but listened to his sister.

It was the day of their welcome ball, Prince Joffrey arranged it for them since he would be gone most of their stay. The Pevensies insisted it wasn't necessary but of course he insisted. If there was a chance to show off his wealth to the nearby rulers, Joffrey would have it done.

Edmund was in a foul mood. He still was angry over his fight with Isabel the last night and didn't feel like being around other people.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Lucy rushed to fix her earrings. She wore a beautiful satin red gown and her hair was tied in a bun. Edmund fixed his tux in front of the mirror but didn't care much of how he looked.

The party was alright, the food was good, Edmund barely talked to anyone as he had no interest in them at all. "I'm happy you're not as concerned with Isabel at the moment." Lucy suddenly stood beside him. "Do you not like her?"

"No, of course I do, she's lovely. It's just… it's not good for you. You're going to go crazy over something… or in this case someone who you can't have."

"But that's the thing, if she just came with us, there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Edmund, you're forgetting something…" Lucy sighed, "What?"

"We don't live here. We're here to rescue Isabel, and once we do, we go back to England." Edmund's jaw tightened at the thought. He never liked leaving Narnia, but now he had a huge reason to stay. Isabel.

Edmund was lost in his thoughts then something caught his eye. A figure on the stairs. Isabel.

"Oh no…" Lucy whispered.

Isabel was wearing a long navy gown with a slit on her left leg. She had golden snake cuffs around her arms and the top of her dress was a tube so you could see the definition of her arms. One thing that caught Edmund's eye that he never noticed before was a blue gem in between her collarbone. But then he stared at her face, _that_ face. Her hair was pinned up in a high pony and it heightened her cheekbones, everything about her features just glowed.

Her eyes locked with Edmund's and she parted her lips in surprise, Edmund began to walk towards her, Lucy let him go there was no use stopping him. Suddenly, all their moments together played in his head, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, everything. At that moment, Edmund knew, there wasn't a chance that he would not be leaving without her.


	5. The End of Me

I imagined Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey but the orchestra version for this!

When Isabel came down the staircase Edmund was waiting there. He had an unsure look, not sure where they stood anymore. Isabel bit her lip then started to walk away, but then a beautiful tune began to play. Edmund grabbed her arm. They both still weren't looking at each

other, but as Edmund took her arm and they began to dance.

they weren't dancing too close together, but you could feel the tension between them. To the rest of the people, it didn't look like much, just the future Queen of Calormen dancing with the guest they were honoring that night. But they knew and Lucy knew, that it was more than that.

Isabel didn't know where to look at first, but as soon as she saw Edmund's eyes locked on hers, she couldn't look away. Every turn, every step, every lift was filled with intense tension and want. They both knew they wanted each other, but both of them didn't know how to act.

As the orchestra continued to play, Edmund and Isabela continued to dance. Soon they were closer than usual. Isabel began to lean her head on Edmund's chest and Edmund had his arms around her waist. All the other people in the room weren't there, they felt like it was just the two of them.

Lucy watched from afar. She was happy for her brother, but also worried. She was scared Joffrey would find out, especially with so many people watching. But mostly, she did not know how her brother would handle losing Isabel or leaving her behind. She saw how he was when they knew they couldn't go back to Narnia, what more leaving Isabel behind and never seeing her again.

When the song was ending Isabel gently lifted her head up from Edmund's chest. Edmund looked down at her, and he thought he'd never seen such beauty in his life. Even more beautiful than Lilliandi. It wasn't just her beauty, he loved how you could read her so easily through her face, her playfulness, how cunning she was, and mostly, how she was unapologetically herself. Edmund wanted to kiss her so badly, she did too. He started to lean down, Isabel started to close her eyes. But then, when the crowd started clapping at the dance, Isabel quickly let go of Edmund's grasp, then ran upstairs. "Isabel!" Edmund ran after her.

"Ed! Don't!" Lucy tried to call, scared they might cause a scene, but it was too late, Edmund was chasing Isabel up the stairs.

From the corner of the room, Allistar was watching.

"Isabel!" Edmund was still chasing her, Isabel ran to her room, she tried to shut the door but Edmund slipped through.

"Can we talk about this?"

Isabel turned and her eyes were wet with tears, "Isabel.." Edmund whispered and walked closer to her.

"Don't."

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"Didn't mean to what?! I _told_ you we couldn't! I'm _getting married_!" Isabel paced around her room. "But it doesn't have to be that way!"

"Yes it does!" Isabel shouted which caused Edmund to stop in his steps. "I was finally starting to get used to the idea of marrying him…and then you came along…and I know you have to do this!"

"Just come with us!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Why not? I've been trying to understand why you won't, I've tried to think about every possible reason on why you would want to stay and I CAN'T." Edmund raised his voice and it was the first time he ever did that. he wanted to so badly to take her with them, and her wanting to stay is just something he can't comprehend. She's been here all these years, witnessed Joffrey's terror, and still, nothing.

"IT'S COMPLICATED!" Isabel yelled back, "HOW?! How is it COMPLICATED? We HAVE a plan! We've NEVER failed before if you just LEAVE with us, We have all the soldiers to win this war if YOU just LEAVE—"

"If I LEAVE CASPIAN DIES." Isabel screamed, and both of them fell silent. Tears streaming down her face, Edmund froze. Isabel continued to cry. "Wh-what?"

"Do you see the gem on my chest?" Isabel walked closer to Edmund and he slowly nodded. "before I left, my uncle took me to this cave somewhere in the forest. He told me it was some sort of game I had to play."

"there was a witch inside, but at that time I didn't know it was a witch. But she told me the gem would help me beat Caspian in hide and seek, he always found me, so the witch told me that the gem would signal me when Caspian was near." Isabel continued to speak but she was trying to hide her tears as well.

"The day my uncle told me I was leaving, of course I said no, but then he told me what the gem would do. If I get too close to Caspian, he would die." Edmund's eyes widened.

"Of course I didn't believe him at first, but my uncle took me into a room where Caspian was, as soon as I walked in, Caspian s-started choking." It was getting harder for Isabel to speak, Edmund tried to comfort her but she backed away. "So I left… and I can't go back." Edmund didn't know what to say, he was relieved that everything made sense, but his heart broke hearing what happened to her.

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

"I don't't know… my handmaiden once told me that there were trials on Mount Sidious, that if someone completes it and retrieves the sword and points at my heart it would be removed, but it can't be me because I wouldn't be allowed to enter the temple where the trials start."

"I'll do it."

"No! no one's ever survived, one of the knights who were loyal to me tried but…he never came back." Isabel walked towards Edmund and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Edmund…go…bring Lucy with you. I'm sure Allistar saw us dancing, he'll tell Joffrey for sure."

Edmund gave her a hard look, Isabel smiled slightly, "It's alright…I've come to terms with it, I promise."

"I told you that you'd me the end of me, didn't I?" before Isabel could respond, Edmund crashed his lips on hers. Isabel's eyes widened in shock but she soon fell into the kiss. Edmund tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Isabel grabbed Edmund's head and pulled him closer to her.

Their kiss ended and Isabel looked up at Edmund with hope, something that she hasn't felt in a long time.

"I'm going to save you, Isabel, I promise." Edmund whispered then left her room, leaving Isabel with her thoughts.


End file.
